paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximillian
Maximillian Rycerzfuego is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a blue-spotted Dalmatian who is a mechanic and a farmer. He is the son of Fire Chief Maximus, the brother of Arabella, and the cousin of Umbravivo. He is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Maximillian is a large, muscular canine with the typical strong legs of the Dalmatian, and various large, blue spots throughout his body. He has dark green eyes, contrary to his sister's light green ones. His spots are nothing out of the ordinary, with a few spots along his legs, arms, and larger ones situated on his back, shoulders, haunches, ears, and a few small ones on his face and snout. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie and the Tundra-Centurion AU, Maximillian bears the same markings he has as a feral as an anthro as well. He usually wears a pair of dark blue or light blue jeans with a few tears around the knees, a white v-neck shirt, and a black, finely-polished and shiny leather jacket. It varies on whether he wears his short-sleeved or long-sleeved jacket. Bio Maximillian Rycerzfuego was born and raised in the city of Red October. He was a star student throughout school, despite having trouble making friends. Instead of aspiring to be a firefighter or a paramedic like most of the other pups who were dreaming to be like their parents, Maximillian wanted to be a mechanic and fix the machines that the firefighters used. God forbid something was to go wrong with their equipment, then something can go horrible wrong with their job! Maximillian didn't want to let that happen. He studied majored in vehicular mechanics in college and minored in agriculture. When he graduated, he bought his own ranch house on the rural side of town, with a mechanic shop nearby that he runs with his two best friends. His only two friends... During all of this, when Maximillian was almost seven years old, something amazing happened. He became a big brother. When Arabella was born, Maximillian was the happiest new brother on the face of the earth. He and his cousin Umbravivo watched Arabella's music talents develop from an early age, even though Umbravivo is only a year older than Arabella herself. He'd play with her and spend time with her as much as he could, aspiring to be a great big brother to Arabella. Until... Until Arabella was diagnosed with a new mental disorder. Euphoric-Depression Abnormality Syndrome, also called Arabella's Syndrome. Since the condition was unlike anything the doctors and psychologists had ever seen before, they were extremely skeptical and afraid as well. Maximillian went from a lovable brother to a protective one, not allowing anyone to lay even a ''finger ''on his little sister. As Arabella grew older, her emotions became more and more fluctuate. Maximillian watched as his sister went through all of this. Maximillian fought against every decision the doctors made, protest after protest he made to protect his younger sister. Maximillian and Umbravivo knew it was only a matter of time before something drastic happened... And it did... After the deaths of his grandfather, Maximus II, and of Umbravivo's parents, that pushed Arabella over the deep end... Arabella was placed in the mental institute in town. She was put on solitary confinement so she wouldn't hurt anyone. This was the only instance in her entire life in which Arabella was actually scared. Furious, Maximillian tried time after time to get Arabella out. However, he's not an adult at this point, only just turning seventeen. So, one night, after a few weeks, he and Umbravivo broke into the mental institute and escaped with Arabella secure. For two and a half weeks, they evaded authorities by moving Arabella between Maximillian's house, Umbravivo's house, and their close friends' houses. Until they got caught... Mere moments away from being arrested, Maximillian's father, Maximus III, the unofficial leader of the city, intervened. He agreed with Maximillian's every protest to protect Arabella, with the exception of some aspects of breaking into a secure area. Maximus commanded that authorities stand down. Arabella, Maximillian, and Umbravivo, as well as the friends that aided them, would remain free. Maximus himself would watch after them. You couldn't exactly arrest a seventeen-year-old, an eleven-year-old, and a ten-year-old unless with something extremely morbid. This wasn't one of those times. From that moment on, Maximillian continued his studies and graduated college with flying colors. Should he ever need to, Maximus taught Maximillian the basics of firefighting and paramedics, for emergency purposes, of course. Maximus defended Arabella with an iron fist, something even Maximillian deemed to be over protective... Personality A noble, generous, loving, and considerate individual, Maximillian is a prime example of a perfect big brother. He is not without his flaws, however. He still has a hard time making friends, although he's not sure why. He sometimes tends to be over-protective of Arabella and Umbravivo. The deaths of his grandfather, aunt and uncle changed him. While he is very patient, it would not be wise to test him on said patience. He is not afraid to get in your face, and he is not afraid to tell you ''exactly ''how he feels. Don't dare to insult him, his sister, his cousin, or his beliefs or ideals. He will defend them, and you will lose because whatever you say, Maximillian knows it's not true. Trivia Fears Maximillian has quite a few fears: - Thanatophobia (Fear of Death, particularly of someone else. He doesn't want to lose anyone else) - Bathyphobia (Fear of Really Deep Waters) - Dystychiphobia (Fear of Accidents, particularly dangerous ones) - Panthophobia (Fear of Suffering and Disease, particularly for others) Vehicle Maximillian drives a red pick-up truck with a towing cable attached to it. Family - Maximus Rycerzfuego II (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) - Maximus Rycerzguego III (Father, Alive) - Franciszka Rycersfuego-Cavalier (Aunt, Deceased) - Arathorn Cavalier (Uncle, Deceased) - Arabella (Sister) - Umbravivo (Paternal Cousin) - Velia (Paternal Cousin) Friends - Marshall - Leila (Girlfriend/Crush) - Two unnamed co-owners of mechanic shop - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Rubble - Rocky - Zuma - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Primavera - Lux - Tierra Hobbies - Reading - Listening to Music - Spending Time with Arabella, Umbravivo, and Marshall -Fixing vehicles - Spending time with his friends - Aiding Centurion with mechanical contraptions and experimenting - Playing sports with Umbravivo and other guys in town - Spending time with Leila Miscellaneous Facts * Maximillian practices Boxing in his spare time... This makes for an interesting fight between him and Lux Corazón. * He's proficient in paramedics, and is a certified Civilian EMT, and is certified in CPR. * Maximillian will often make a fool of himself to entertain others, especially the younger pups in town. * Unlike his father, Maximillian believes strongly in the ideals of the PAW Patrol. * Maximillian likes 60's and 70's style diners and hang-outs. * He is childhood friends with Valkyrie Lieutenant, Ringwest. * Maximillian's current love interest is Leila. He loves her and would do anything for her. He also learned to cook so he could prepare meals for them. * Aside from boxing, in his spare time he likes to paint and do watercolor. * Arabella and Maximillian, after the whole ordeal at the psych ward, decided to take ballroom dance classe. The two are proficient in a few dances. He has not danced in quite some time. * He tries to spend as much time as he can with Leila. He is sure to call her every morning when he wakes up and every night before he goes to bed whenever they are in separate towns. Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Song Articles - Into You (Marshall x Arabella Song) Song Articles by Others None Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Maximillian.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Maximillian (Sketch) Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Adult Dog Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro